Day of the Orange Ranger
by killer whale gal
Summary: “Okay, I got it.” Adam Park quickly tore down the hallway to the doors. I scrambled from behind the corner and hastily followed him. More questions then answers had arose and I wasn’t about to back down from my mission now.
1. Part I

I always find it funny how you can see a person a million times in the hallways at school, or they might be in your class, and you never even know them

I always find it funny how you can see a person a million times in the hallways at school, or they might be in your class, and you never even know them. Heck, you hardly even know their name. That was Adam Park in my little humdrum life at Angel Grove. Well, of course, he wasn't the only one who was like that; there were some other people whose face never even got a name. Almost four years of going to school with the kid and I always passed him in the hallway, and he was in my gym class in sophomore and junior year.

In my past three and a half years of knowing him, I've begun to realize that he wears black every day and every so often disappears from school. Not that I have been paying attention or anything.

One Monday in the middle of January I found myself lolly-gagging down the hallway, senioritis pulsing through my veins. I didn't understand what Trigonometry could possibly teach me if I was going to college to become a music major. Slowly, I made my way down the hall to my locker because I had 'forgotten' my math folder. I honestly wondered if Ms. German believed I left something in my locker every single day, or that it took me twenty minutes to go to the bathroom.

Without really caring, I made my way, sadly almost to my locker. I looked up from my feet, admiring my shoe to outfit coordination choice, and saw none other then Adam Park making his way down the hall. He quickly looked at wall next to me, not wanting to make eye contact. I always felt awkward at times like this; even if it was someone I didn't know at all. He was walking at a normal pace, probably leaving class for a legitimate excuse rather then myself.

We passed each other just as swiftly as I had noticed him. Both of us were on completely opposite sides of the hallway just to make the avoidance more obvious. I finally turned and faced my locker wondering if one day I would just break the ice and say 'Hi'. Haha, yeah right.

As lazily and I could, I put my locker combination in the dial and tried to pull my locker open…and as usual it wouldn't. I kicked it as hard as I could, sending a loud echo down the hallway. My monster of a locker sproinged open at least revealing all the wonders school work could give to a person. I had binders with paper not even shoved into rings, books that looked like filing cabinets, and spiral notebooks with frays exploding from them from when I pulled out paper.

I was shoveling through the mess, trying to find my planted folder, when I heard a little tune beep. I rocketed strait up digging my hand into my purse, thinking I had just received a text. Then I remembered I didn't even have a ring like that on my phone. So, I stood there for a brief second wondering what possibly could be the source of the ring. Slowly, I arched my back and looked past my locker door, wondering if Adam Park had anything to do with it.

To my surprise he was looking strait at me. I stared back. When he realized I had noticed him he quickly took off around the corner. I wrinkled my eyebrows, wondering what on earth could spawn this odd behavior. I thought to follow him, but knew that would be creepy and eavesdropping, but I also knew that it could get me out of class longer and would be interesting! So, I shoved my purse into my locker and shut the locker, never having found my folder. Then I quickly tore down the hallway, trying to remain as quiet as possible as not to blow my cover.

I looked in the doors to see faces staring into the hallway wanting to get out and do something, anything better then what they were doing at the moment. There was only a slight 'I feel sorry for you' feeling as I finally rounded the corner and saw Adam Park standing there, his wrist up to his face, looking around to make sure no one saw him. My eyes bugged as I moved my body back around the corner, only letting my eyes see past the wall.

He pressed a button on his watch and spoke into it, "What's up, Alpha?"

A nasally voice came from the watch, "Adam, a group of putties have just arrived outside of Angel Grove High School!"

"Okay, I got it." Adam Park quickly tore down the hallway to the doors. I scrambled from behind the corner and hastily followed him. More questions then answers had arose and I wasn't about to back down from my mission now.

Adam reached the door for what seemed like hours before me, and took a sharp right once he was outside. I reached the door just before it has clicked shut and looked to my right to see what he was chasing. It was then when I saw it, there were maybe fifteen large, disgusting, gray looking men standing outside of the school. Each one of them had a giant Z right in the middle of its chest. I stared at them in awe, wondering what in the hell Adam Park had to deal with.

He pulled his belt buckle off as quickly as he could and held his hands strait out in front of his body.

"The Frog!" I heard him yell and do a flip through the air. With the blink of an eye he changed from the black shorts and white T, to an all black Power Rangers outfit. Or what I thought was one. Rumors had circled all around Angel Grove on who the power rangers were and eyewitnesses gave their accounts of what they wore. My jaw dropped as I slowly came to the realization that Adam Park was a Power Ranger. This kid who I thought was totally normal and average was a freaking super hero!

"Heads up!" I heard a call and a putty came right up to me and shoved me on the ground. I looked up, unsure if I was supposed to be scared or not. The Black Ranger flipped over to where I was and kicked the putty right on the chest. The gray thing lit up and combusted into several different pieces.

"Are you okay?" The black ranger asked, getting down on one knee and lending a hand to help me get up. I gulped hard and stiffly nodded.

"Good," He said, "You should get out of here." He gave me a jerked head nod and did a back flip away from me. He was amazing; he was taking out those things like they were weeds. I couldn't bring myself to leave but did my best to stay out of the way by hiding behind a tree. Yeah, my best. They didn't seem very easy to get rid of, but he didn't seem to grow tired, but why would he, he was a power ranger. It was then I noticed as he was fighting off two at the same time, a third one was going in behind him.

A normal person would have yelled 'Watch out!' and warned him, but I didn't figure that way. I was pretty sure that he was watching out the best that he could and me being all paranoid would only test his nerves. There was a particularly large branch at my feet from the tree and I picked it up and ran over to the putty. I swung the branch right into it, luckily hitting the chest, and sent it into different pieces.

The Black Ranger turned around and nodded to me, "Thanks," was what he said. I couldn't tell if he was surprised that I had done that or not, but I doubt he was expecting it. I joined the fight now, feeling almost sorry that he had to fight alone, where were the other Rangers? I swung at the back of one and he stumbled forward.

"Aim for the Z!" I was commanded as he punched one in the face. I nodded to him and jabbed the putty as he came back at me. As I ran for another one I felt even worse for him. He was probably on his way to the bathroom and now he had to fight these monsters while he had to pee. Sweet life. I swung around one and hit him in the chest, but not hard enough. It barely even fazed him as he punched at me. It landed right on the side of my left arm. A burn ran through me as my eyes narrowed at him.

I cackled at him as I swung at the Z, "I'm a right handed hitter!" and he broke into different pieces. Then the Black Ranger twisted through the air after being kicked and landed on the ground. He put his hands over his head and thrust his legs up into the air, hitting the putty flying at him right on the Z. The move stood him up and finished off the last putty.

There was a silence that filled the morning air. It almost felt like it was weighing down my sweatshirt onto my body and my feet further into my polka dotted vans. The two of us stood there, daring to doubt the other was actually there. Eventually, I turned my head and he turned his. I was sure by this point he knew I was on to him, and I didn't know if crossing a Power Ranger was a good idea or not.

"Adam…Park?" I said slowly, tucking my hair behind my ear. Funny, even now, we were almost avoiding each other.

"Oh man," He said and walked towards me. Accepting what had happened he put his hands up to his helmet and pulled it off, revealing a 'well, here it is' face a curly black hair.

"Very cool," I said at last, nodding and smiling. He let out a short laugh a smile escaped onto his lips.

"Maybe you should come with me now," He said and took my wrist. I looked down at his hand and back up to his face.

"Where?" I leaned my head forward.

"To Zordon."

The next thing I knew I was being whooshed through the air and over a couple of miles in what was a matter stream, I guess. The next thing I could see was a circular room with lit up pillars, a bunch of interfaces, and a giant head. Everything about the place sank it pretty easily. It was futuristic, spacious, and well lit; it would do great on the market. Everything except the big head. What was that even doing there?

"Welcome to the Command Center," Adam said and finally let go of my wrist. He was de-morphed and was back in his street attire. Or his normal attire. What did he wear more? Probably normal kid clothing so that he could blend in more and keep his cover. Not that he did a very good job with keeping his cover. I stopped myself before I could sarcastically bash him in my mind. He was only trying to save the world again, I'm sure, why give him such a hard time? I was able to see more then anyone would even think of seeing. That and I definitely new more about the power rangers then anyone who wasn't a power ranger.

"Adam! It's good to see that you have successfully defeated the Putties outside of Angel Grove High School!" The head boomed. I bugged my eyes open, shocked that it was talking and that loud.

"I kind of have a problem of my own now," Adam Park announced as he walked up a ramp to the head.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" I heard a worried voice proclaim behind me. It turned around and saw a little weird robot shuffling around waving its hands in the air. It took a few steps up the ramp too, not wanting to get involved with whatever that thing was doing.

"She knows I'm a Power Ranger," Adam said, pointing a thumb behind him in my direction. I shrunk a little into my back, clasping my hands in front of me. Well, way to make it obviously known I was sticking my nose into someone else's business. I nodded a little, feeling exposed.

"Hmm," The big head hummed, "How did this happen?"

Adam looked at me and took a few more steps forward and leaned in, trying to be discreet about what he was saying, "She followed me."

"Hey! You were being secretive," I said pointing a finger at him. I took a more steps towards him, defending myself. I looked up and realized that this too meant I was that much closer to a giant head in a pole. Wow, I was obsessing.

"Your new friend helped you to fight off the putties threatening your High School," The head said, correcting Adam. He just sort of stood there, staring intelligently and nodding. Maybe he was used to being corrected in the presence of greatness. The greatness being me. Yeah, right. He probably just wasn't one to talk back when it's not like anyone was getting in serious trouble anyway…right?

Getting in trouble didn't seem like the best idea, considering I was already on the longest trip to my locker to get a folder. As fast as I could come up with some words, I tried to save myself and make sure they knew I didn't mean any harm, "Listen, your secret is safe with me. I'm not going to go around telling everyone who one Power Ranger is. Couldn't that put your life in danger or something? I wouldn't do that; I _won't _do that, no worries." It was the best I could come up with. I looked around to see reactions and found everyone staring at me. Wow, this was an attentive bunch.

"I'll take a vow or something if you want me too…" I said trying to seal the deal.

"That won't be necessary," The big head told me, like it had other plans. It quickly directed its attention to Adam, "Adam, the other Rangers are in danger. Lord Zedd has them trapped in another dimension inaccessible by Earth. Each moment they are there, their powers are drained more and more. I also fear that where they are is heavily guarded and too dangerous for one Ranger to be alone."

"What do you want me to do, Zordon?" Adam asked, taking in everything the heard said. And it now had a name, Zordon.

"You are going to need to stay put while Alpha and I discover what planet you need to go to," Zordon started, "And you are going to need help."

"From who?"

"Chelsea."

What?

First off, how did Zordon know my name? That was a little too 'all knowing' for me. Secondly, why on earth did he think that I even wanted to help? Help who? Five people that I didn't even know? Or, wait. Maybe I did know them. If I had known of Adam before he was a Power Ranger did that mean I knew the other kids too?

"Why me?" I asked. Even though I was weary, I was still a little curious.

"You have already proven yourself to have many of the qualities of a Power Ranger. You defended another in need and have shown yourself strong enough to fight evil."

Well, when you put it that way, it actually sounded kind of cool, "Would this be a long term deal?" I asked.

"It would only be necessary for you to remain a Power Ranger for this mission," Zordon told me.

I nodded, taking everything. This could be the chance of a life time. I could be a Power Ranger, true and in the flesh. I could save the world from unbelievable badness and kick some ass! If someone needed my help, I didn't know how to say no, and this was shaping into one of those times. Everyone needed my help, and this could eventually save the world, so why should I say no. I also didn't have to continue to be a Ranger, so I could just help those who help others.

"Will you do it?" Adam asked me, breaking my chain of though.

I paused, creating dramatic effect.

"Yes."

Within seconds a new belt buckle flashed onto my pants. I jumped a little and pulled it off. There was a coin on the inside engraved with a Cheetah. I stared at it, admiring it, and figuring that this was the source of my power and that I was actually a Power Ranger.

"This is your Power Morpher. When in danger, lift it to the sky, calling the name of your ninjeti animal. This will turn you into a formidable fighting force," Zordon informed me of everything that I needed to know. I also noticed that I also had a new nifty watch, like the one I saw Adam use earlier. I could get used to this Power Ranger thing.

I looked at the Cheetah coin, then back at Zordon. There was only one more question to ask, "What color am I?"

"Orange."

I smiled, nodding contently. The Orange Ranger. It had a certain nice ring to it. I didn't know if I should say thank you or something along those lines. Thank you didn't seem appropriate in this situation so I tried to think of something else to say.

"So when do we start kicking butt?"

"Soon," Zordon answered seriously, "For now you two should get back to school. Alpha will contact you when we find the name of the planet."

"Right," I said agreeing with him, "How do we get back to school?"

"Your Power Morpher," Adam jumped back into the conversation. He walked over to me and stood right next to me, standing tall with his hands on his belt. I quickly mimicked him, reattached it to my pants, and stood just as he did. Then, with a quick press of a button, we were back to Angel Grove High School in a whoosh of Orange and Black.


	2. Preguntas

Adam and I ended up right where we had finished off the putties

Adam and I ended up right where we had finished off the putties. The morning by this point was withering away into early afternoon, the California sun beat down on my face despite the fact it was still the middle of winter. I took a step out of the formation we had created and walked around a bit. Part of me really wanted to say something to him for the sake of breaking the silence, and part of me wanted to stay silent in fear it all might shatter away. For a few moments I chose to say nothing, not wanting to say anything stupid. I figured that he was probably annoyed that I was suddenly pulled into this position. I didn't really know anything about the Power Rangers and now I was an extra.

I looked up from my own thoughts and saw Adam with his arms crossed staring at the ground. He too was probably in deep thought. Well, maybe just thought and not so deep. This wasn't a super philosophical situation so 'deep thought' would be a little ridiculous.

"So," The still air moved, "You're a Power Ranger now." Adam nodded approvingly as he spoke.

I threw my hands up at my side with a smirk on my face, "For a little while, I guess."

He nodded, the smile now appearing on his face. It wasn't a 'Haha, you don't get to be a Power Ranger forever!' nod and smile, but more of a 'Good for you.' kind of thing. He made his way to the side door leading to the hallway and opened it. He held the door for me and I muttered "Thanks" out of the side of my mouth. He stepped through the door after me and started down the hallway a whole lot faster than me. I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity to this kind of behavior.

"Where's the fire?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder at me and said, "I have to pee," and bolted down the hallway.

Sitting through school that day I started to realize a lot of things. By far the weirdest thing was the fact I didn't get detention for skipping most of Trig. My teacher honestly looked at me, laughed, and told me to just go and write my homework down. I cautiously walked to my seat and obeyed her instructions, feeling as though a beast was going to explode from her. But no, I was one hundred percent _not _in trouble. And that was only the first thing I realized.

I also noticed that for lunch that day I ate orange cheese curls, only had an orange pen to use in English, and that my hoodie was orange. I was being taken over by the color orange. I noticed that I progressively had questions about the Power Rangers and that I had not a clue as how to be one. I wrote all these things down on a piece of paper, just incase I was going to forget. I also wrote down my questions, which looked something like this:

-How do I fight?

-Who are the other Rangers?

-Who is Zordon?

-What are we fighting?

-What happened to the other Rangers?

-How are we going to keep in touch?

Those were the major ones I was concerned about, but I was sure other ones were going to pop into my head at some point, too. I shoved the little piece of paper into my pocket just as the bell for the end of the day rang. I gathered up all of my things and made a B line for the classroom door. I practically sprinted down the hallway to my locker, grabbed the stuff I assumed was needed for homework, and took off out the building. I needed to find Adam to ask him all of these questions. I was pretty sure he was the only one who would understand the situation and could honestly answer my concerns. The thought of going the Command Center crossed my mind, but I didn't really want to go to a place so cosmic.

I ran around outside the school along the lines of busses that were parked for kids to get on. I zigzagged around trying to look for the face that I had found awkward to look at this morning. I walked past the front of a buss glancing down the isle the vehicles had made. Black shorts. I quickly took a double take and saw Adam boarding a bus two busses down. I nearly fell as my legs started to move much faster then I anticipated. A brief second of yellow swirl passed my head as I latched onto Adams black backpack and pulled him off of the bus. I spun around, my momentum still moving, and he stumbled onto the asphalt.

"I have some questions!" I announced. He looked at me through a blank face.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

He furrowed his eyebrows and craned his neck forward a little bit. He turned his head and looked at the bus and back at me, this time with one brow raised and the other lowered. It took me a moment, but then I understood.

"Oh, I can drive you home." I said frantically. There was a moment where I could see he was milling over the possibility in his head.

"Lead the way," He finally said, stepping aside for me to lead the way to my car. We marched our way out of the bus line and to the parking lot. There were a lot of kids still hanging around after the end of the day. Some were pulling out equipment to back inside for winter sports, and some were just chilling until the busses left. And there was that one couple making out on the hood of a car. I glared at them, despising public displays of affection that were more like 'lets invite people to see what we do in private' displays of affection.

"This one," I said as we approached my blue Corolla. I reached into my purse and pulled out my keys, and then I unlocked the doors and crawled in the driver side. I threw all my books into the back seat which was also littered with extra cloths, trash, and textbooks that I had neglected to get out of the car. Adam had just finished shoving his backpack by his feet and clicking in his seatbelt by the time I got the car started.

"So what are these questions?" He asked me as I pulled out of my parking spot. Pulling the little piece of paper out of my pocket, I pressed the break to allow the busses to pull out of the parking lot.

"Let's see. First off, how do I fight? I mean, I'm not like a ninja or anything…" My voice trailed off. There was a beat in the silence before Adam figured out how to word his answer.

"Okay, to make it clear, we're not really ninjas. And, I wouldn't worry too much about fighting. Billy didn't really know how to fight when he first became a Power Ranger, so I've heard; he said it just came naturally once he was in morph. And if you get in deep trouble just hit things with a stick like you did the last time. Where'd you get a swing like that anyway?"

I looked down at my sweatshirt quickly thinking it was obvious. In big white letters the words 'Angel Grove Softball' were written out, "I play varsity softball...and what do you mean 'So I've heard'?"

"I'm not the first black Power Ranger," He said.

"What?" I asked, surprised, "There was another one?"

"Yeah, Zack Taylor. Sorry, I forget you don't know all of this yet. Aisha, Rocky and I are the newer members of the group."

Aisha and Rocky? I knew those two names from anywhere; they were the most unique names any parent had ever thought of. This had brought me to the second question on my list: "Who are the other members?"

"Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, Billy Cranston, Kim Hart, and Tommy Oliver. Oh, and turn here," He informed me of everyone I would eventually have to meet.

"Wow, I sit next to Kim in environmental class," I said reminiscing briefly on all the times we had made fun of the teacher during class. In fact, I knew all of those kids. I'd either been in there classes in past years, seem them at lunch, or generally just heard about them through the High School grapevine.

"So, who's Zordon?" I quickly moved to the next subject as the time in the car ride was getting shorter.

"He's the guy in charge, pretty much. He finds out where Zedd and Rita are going to be doing evil things and he tells us to go fight it," Adam sat and tried to figure out what else to say, "I dunno, he's just Zordon. He's the guy stuck in a time…thing and gives us powers, power weapons, and Zords."

"He gives us what?"

Adam hung his head down and cradled it with one arm, "You don't know what those are either," He said quietly to himself.

"How much do I not know?" I asked.

"A lot, apparently," He smartly replied.

I sighed, aggravated. How much could one possibly not know? How much was there to learn about being a Power Ranger when I wouldn't probably be one for more then a week?

"There's going to be some on the job training, you know?" He told me. I nodded, choosing to remain silent and locked into my own thoughts. Slowly I realized that it probably wasn't that much information to deal with, just me over reacting. In due time I would figure everything out and everything would be fine. For now, I just needed to run with the flow and learn as I went.

"This is it," He told me as we neared his house. I pulled up into his drive way and he began to collect his things, "Thanks for the ride," He told me as he opened his door.

"No, thank you," was all I could come up with to show I appreciated his patience with me.

"Zordon is probably going to be in touch with us soon about the planet we need to go to, so stay in contact," Adam said. He addressed me as a fellow Power Ranger for the first time. It finally hit me then too, this wasn't a joke, a game, or something to take lightly. I was actually going to be in a science fiction adventure saving other people.

"How?" I asked. I didn't have his phone number or something, so how did he expect me to stay in contact?

"Your new watch," He said with a head nod, "See ya," and he closed the door.

I looked down at the watch on my wrist, suddenly feeling stupid I didn't figure that one out sooner. I had seen him use the thing just this morning to talk with the Command Center. I put my little question paper in the cup holder to my right and waited for Adam to unlock his door and get safely into his house before I pulled away, just like my mom had instructed me to do when I got my license.

On the short ride home I cranked my stereo up and tried to relax myself with some Van Halen. My car rattled as 'Jaime's Cryin'' thumped through my speakers. I reached my house after a few minutes and got out of the car. It was Friday night, normally the night I would try and find a party to go to or find someone to hang out with, but I figured it would be spent saving the world or something this week. I laughed at the thought of me saving the world. You knew there were problems when I was one of the seven people who could save the world. Then again, I didn't know if the world was going to be coming to an end. All I knew was that the other Rangers were in trouble and Adam and I had to save them.

The night passes pretty slowly as I watched some TV, read a magazine, ate dinner, and made my way upstairs to the computer. I found myself constantly looking down at my watch wondering if Zordon or Adam was going to contact me. Or maybe that little robot thing. I wasn't sure, but I sat down at the computer anyway to waste away my Friday night by IMDBing movie's or reading FanFic's. I didn't realize how tired I was, but by ten thirty I was passed out, in a chair, in front of the computer.

I was awakened by a series of boops coming from non other then my computer. I wiped the drool off of my mouth and stared through fuzzy eyes at my computer screen. I got a new IM from Black Belt 17. I clicked it open.

Black Belt 17: Chelsea  
Black Belt 17: Chelsea  
Black Belt 17: CHELSEA  
Black Belt 17: ARE YOU TTHERE?

I pondered only for a moment about who it could be, and come to the conclusion it was Adam.

SorryBOUTurFACE: Adam? What's up?  
Black Belt 17: Did u hear me?  
Black Belt 17: I've been calling your watch all night

I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven forty-five.

SorryBOUTurFACE: Sorry, I fell asleep  
Black Belt 17: at the computer?  
SorryBOUTurFACE: Yeah…  
SorryBOUTurFACE: What? Youve never done that?  
Black Belt 17: no not really  
SorryBOUTurFACE: oh.  
SorryBOUTurFACE: …How did you get my sn?  
Black Belt 17: It's on your facebook  
SorryBOUTurFACE: lol, nice.  
Black Belt 17: Well Zordon wants us in the command center  
Black Belt 17: He said he found the planet  
SorryBOUTurFACE: Good! I'll be there  
Black Belt 17: Ok cya soon  
SorryBOUTurFACE: bye

I rubbed my eyes and stood up from my computer. I looked around the corner and saw my parents had already gone to bed. They were really good parents sometimes, especially when they woke me up from being asleep in a chair in front of the computer. I cupped my hands on the belt buckle power morpher and in a matter stream of orange, zoomed off to the Command Center. I landed in the middle of all the control faces, and saw Adam had already arrived.

"Rangers," Zordon quickly addressed us, "The planet you must go to is called Geltran. Take these devices and use them in the Broken City," The robot handed me one ball shaped device and Adam the other one.

"The city is the location of the other dimension. All you have to do it hold the devices and press the press the buttons on the side," The robot told us, "That should open a portal to the dimension and you can free the other Rangers." Adam nodded indicating he understood what he had to do. Zordon boomed again with more instruction.

"The city is heavily guarded and will be dangerous to access. Once you have the other Rangers, get to back to earth. As soon as they come out of the other dimension their powers should quickly return to normal strength. One more thing, once you are there, the distance is too great for us to communicate, so you will be on your own. Use good judgment and be careful." Everything that was told to use was said with haste. Time must have been running out. I remembered that he mentioned something earlier in the day about their powers were being drained as they were trapped in the other dimension.

"Okay," Adam said. I nodded, suddenly very nervous about this mission, and very happy that I had gotten to take a nap, "Let's go."

"You can call upon the portal devices when you need them," The little robot told us before we left. With the help of the Power Morphers, Adam and I were speeded through space at a million miles per hour to Planet Geltran. My first Power Rangers mission ever and it was time to get down to business.


End file.
